


Bet You Can't Last

by SedofRan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clubbing, Jealousy, March Eridan, Mentions of Nooks, Not sure if I rated this right, curse words, mentions of sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedofRan/pseuds/SedofRan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was doing it again. He was doing it on purpose. He knew how it got his matesprit – his matesprit – hot and bothered with every swish of his skirt clad hips. Sollux’s eyes fell on the shifting fabric, imagining the yellow lace panties hidden beneath them, picked out just for him tonight.</p><p>Every now and then, Eridan would spin around on the crowded dancefloor to lock eyes with him, licking his dark lips once – twice – before turning back to the mass of sweaty bodies to continue to bounce to the beat. Sollux thanked Gog that he had convinced his matesprit to forgo the tube top in favor of a shimmering black spaghetti strap shirt with his insignia etched over his pump biscuit. If he had to see all of those strangers hands wandering over Eridan’s bare flesh… well… they would have to find a new club to go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Can't Last

He was doing it again. He was doing it on purpose. He knew how it got his matesprit – _his matesprit_ – hot and bothered with every swish of his skirt clad hips. Sollux’s eyes fell on the shifting fabric, imagining the yellow lace panties hidden beneath them, picked out just for him tonight.

Every now and then, Eridan would spin around on the crowded dancefloor to lock eyes with him, licking his dark lips once – _twice_ – before turning back to the mass of sweaty bodies to continue to bounce to the beat. Sollux thanked Gog that he had convinced his matesprit to forgo the tube top in favor of a shimmering black spaghetti strap shirt with his insignia etched over his pump biscuit. If he had to see all of those strangers hands wandering over Eridan’s bare flesh… well… they would have to find a new club to go to.

Sollux ordered another drink, never taking his eyes off of _his_ seadweller. That was the point of all of this. Every few weeks, Eridan would get all dolled up in his March attire and drag him to this club. Then, he would leave Sollux at the bar in order to “get his groove on” with a mass of horny strangers. With a timer set on his phone, they would see how long the psionic could stand with both humans and trolls alike groping what was his.

Then they would go home together and the real fun would begin.

This time, however, the stakes were raised. Eridan had complained the last time that he had barely given a handful of people boners before Sollux whisked him away. That had led to some yelling, insulting, “making up”, and then, finally, the current bet.

If Sollux could make it over half an hour, then Eridan would have to spend the day doing whatever he wanted, which usually meant him going somewhere else to allow the yellowblood to have a coding or gaming binge. If he couldn’t last, then Sollux would be the one spending the day catering to the needs of his matesprit. Knowing the violetblood, that would probably mean a picnic on the beach followed by waterplay, cuddling, and a romantic night under the stars

… Ugh… sand…

His matesprit was not making this easy either. After driving up to the club, Eridan had “tripped” while getting out of the car, giving Sollux a clear view of his (deniably favorite) yellow panties. Eridan had then complained about the fall giving him a sore rump, which prompted him to continuously rub it… over… and over… and over…

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Sollux downed his next drink in one go, enjoying the faint burn it made as it traveled down his throat. His grip on the glass tightened as he watched Eridan grind against some blond. Moving to the beat, Eridan ran his hands up his torso, stopping at his neck gills before traveling back down.

The light of the club caused a particular ring on the violetblood’s left hand to glint, calming Sollux slightly. That was Eridan’s out to whatever sort of trouble his body caused. All he had to do was flash the gem, and gesture to Sollux, and all propositions would be off the table. Groping and seducing was one thing, but the Aquarius was faithful, no matter what.

Sollux’s lips twitched as he watched the human trying to push his hips flush against Eridan’s whisper into his earfin, obviously asking him for more than just a dance. Eridan locked eyes with his matesprit for just a split second before turning his attention back to the human. He held up and left hand and said something that Sollux, obviously, couldn’t hear. Sollux took a sip of his new drink as he waited for the human to scamper away.

The glass cracked in his hand as he watched the human wrap an arm around Eridan’s petite waist and pull him closer.

The seadweller’s sharp features scrunched up into a scowl as he said something else. The human just chuckled at him and moved his face closer to the other’s, his free hand moving down to cup Eridan’s plush rump.

Eridan lifted his hand to slap the human, but was his wrist was caught in a tight grip instead. He buried his face in his gills as his fingers dipped under the plaid skirt, making Eridan jump and continue to struggle.

Sollux slammed the glass down, startling the bartender and rising to his feet. He was fairly certain that he was sparking right now, but he didn’t really give a damn if he was. Easily pushing past the sweaty dancers, he quickly made his way over to the pair.

The human gasped as Sollux pulled his fingers out of Eridan’s skirt, making sure that his claws drew redblood in the process. “What the hell, man?” the human hissed, diverting his attention from his struggling prey in order to glare at Sollux.

“Lookth to me that he doethn’t want you touching him,” Sollux growled back, trying his best to contain his psionics. “Now you can eiither get your handth off my matethpriit or lothe them entiirely.”

The blond smirked. “Back it up, fucktard. The slut obviously wants something filling up his nook and I doubt that something like you can satisfy him.” He dug his dull nails into Eridan’s entrapped wrist, making him gasp in pain. “You can have him back after I pound his wet ass. I’m not looking for a relationship or quadrant or whatever it is. Think you can do that, Lispy? Or are we going to have a problem?”

Sollux’s psionics crackled as he bared his fangs. “II thiink you are goiing to have a problem.” Without waiting for the other to respond, the yellowblood drew his fist back and cracked the human in the face, pulling Eridan away at the same time. The human stumbled back, crashing into a dancing pair and falling to the ground. “Let’th get out of here.”

Eridan didn’t say a thing as he curled up in Sollux’s arms and allowed himself to be led out to the car. He got in quickly, fiddling with the ring on his left ring finger as Sollux got in on the driver’s side.

“Thank you,” Eridan finally muttered once they were halfway back to their hive. “I didn’t mean for it to get that far.”

“IIt’th not your fault.” Sollux lightly rested his hand on Eridan’s thigh, gently rubbing the exposed flesh there with his thumb. “But we aren’t doiing thiis agaiin for a whiile, ok?”

Eridan nodded his head. Sollux pulled up into the driveway to their hive. “I lovve you,” he muttered.

Sollux smiled at his matesprit, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss upon his quivering lips. “II love you too, fiithhbreath.”

The Aquarius rolled his eyes at Sollux before giving him another kiss. “So I’m just going to say that you wwin this one. Tomorroww, wwe wwill do wwhatevver you wwant to do all day.”

“ _Hmmmm_ …” Sollux hummed in thought.

“So wwhat wwill it be?” Eridan asked. “I assume another coding binge. Or maybe invvite Kar over for some gaming. Wwhat do you wwant to do tomorroww?”

“IIt dependth.” Sollux smirked. “How many bucketth do we have?”


End file.
